When Hate Bites You Back
by EagleQuill394
Summary: It is time for Harry and Draco to set aside their hate in order to allow their kids to be happy, but can they do it? In When Hate Bites You Back, Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter fall in love and have to find a way past their fathers in order to be together.Among Harry hating Scorpius, Draco kicking his son out of Malfoy Manner, and critics at Hogwarts, can this work?
1. 1-The Big Surprise

_Chapter 1_

What would her father say when he found out? Would it be easier to just tell him? Riding home for the Christmas holidays, Lily Luna was unusually quiet. And Hugo had noticed. "Honestly, Lil. Relax. We'll be back soon enough." Lily, smiling at Hugo's nickname for her, simply nodded. She had been sitting in the window seat and watching the scenery pass by for two hours. She simply ignored the candy trolley, and only responded to people when she was asked a direct question. She was just deep in thought.

* * *

Back in the end of the Hogwarts Express, the Slytherins were being their usual selves. Blathering on about their plans for the holidays, each trying to outdo the other. The only exception was not out of the ordinary. Scorpius Malfoy was never a loud boy. As long as anyone could remember, he was the quiet observer, the exception being on the Quidditch pitch. Usually, the train rides consisted of him chatting in mellow tones with his friends, but mostly keeping to himself. This train ride though, he barely spoke three words.

* * *

As the smoke of the train blocked the view of almost everything on the platform, Lily Luna lost track of Hugo and her family. Usually it was easy to spot her mother with the flaming orange hair, but today was unusually windy. As she wandered semi-blindly about the crowded platform, she spotted Scorpius. A smile spreading half-heartedly across his face. The look in his eyes was echoed in Lily's. This was going to be a rough Christmas. Tearing herself away from Scorpius, Lily finally found her family. Allowing her father to push her cart, Lily wandered quietly behind her parents. When they were back in the car, she couldn't wait any longer. Well down the empty freeway, she blurted out too quickly, "Dad what would you think of me if I started seeing Scorpius Malfoy?" The car stopped.

* * *

The manner, like usual, was very dark when he got home. As the house elf opened the door to let the Malfoys inside, Scorpius hesitated. He chuckled to himself as re recalled Lily Luna going on and on about S.P.E.W., the organization her Aunt had passed down to her. "Silly Potter," he mumbled to himself, still chuckling. "What was that?" Scorpius, with a start, realized that neither his mother nor his father, had moved inside, rather waiting for him to lead the way. "Were you just talking about a Potter? You know that name is forbidden in this house." Draco Malfoy, eyes narrowing, advanced on his son. "Is there something you wish to tell me, son?" Standing up straight, taking a quick breath, prepared himself for the battle of his life. "I'm in love with Lily Luna Potter."


	2. 2-The Dinner From Hell

_Chapter 2_

Lily Luna sat at the table silently, glaring at her plate, not tasting anything she was putting into her mouth. Her father, however, was very involved with his neighbor. As far as she could remember, this had to be the worst Christmas she ever had. How could he just show up at her door, assuming? It was outrageous. Lily knew that eventually this would boil down, one way or another. The only two questions, despite the fact that there were only two, were terrifying. The first question was how it would boil down. Would it be in favor, or not? The other question, the most agonizing of the two, was how long would it take to reach that answer.  
If it hadn't been for her mother thinking fast and taking control over from her husband, Harry, Lily would be in her room, with no dinner.

* * *

'It could have gone worse... At least I'm still alive...' That's the only joy that Scorpius had that whole week. He was being grilled at all hours of the day, and when he wasn't being grilled he was working on schoolwork just to look busy. He hadn't had a single minute to himself the whole time, and even if he had, Lily was grounded and restrained to the upper floor of the house except for mealtimes. Normally he would consider the whole thing a success, except that Lily was so upset. Christmas dinner was the hardest night so far. The food was not as good as that made by the Malfoy's house elves, he had received no presents (although he suspected that Lily had something for him), and now Lily's dad was grilling him about school, home, friends, and everything else he could think of. It was going to be a long winter holiday

* * *

If only he had kept his mouth shut for a little while longer... What had he said to them to make them throw him out and file for disowning? She had been asking herself the same question for the entire week, and probably would be asking it for the next 2 while the holidays withered on. When she had asked her parents, she got the exact response she's expected. The car stopped, her mother whipped around, begging her daughter pardon, and her dad stared straight ahead, with white knuckles on the steering wheel. Albus choked on his butterbeer he had stolen from the kitchen, because he was laughing so hard. Now, on Christmas, Albus was in disbelief that Lily hadn't been kidding. The day before, when their cousins came for Christmas eve, Hugo blurted out a loud "I KNEW something was up with you two!" That scared the family cat into the attic for the remainder of the day.  
When that night had been over, Lily's Uncle Ron left, never uttering a single word to Scorpius the entire day. Her Aunt Hermione, however had been chatting pleasantly with him for the whole afternoon. Since they both were the Head Students of their classes, (even though she had completed her seventh year a year late, likewise with her husband Ron, and Lily's father Harry) they had very interesting, complicated discussions. But now, on Christmas itself, Scorpius had no salvation from the scrutiny of Harry Potter. Lily pitied Scorpius.

* * *

The end of the meal could not come sooner. He hadn't thought to Apparate during the night to see Lily, and while her father was talking to him about who knows what, Scorpius devised a plan. Usign the wand he had not-so-expertly hidden in his sleeve, Scorpius blindly charmed a quill to wrote a note to Lily under the table, explaining his plan. When he was done with it, he slyly guided the note into her room, not moving his face from the direction of her father. It was set.

* * *

As the time came closer, Lily grew nervous. Would this work? Did her parents suspect something when she had let out a yelp of excitement upon reading the note? There were so many things that could to wrong, and even more things that needed to go right. Before she knew it, it was 11:44 at night. One more minute before she could finally talk to Scorpius. She began to pace, from the door all the way to the desk at the window, and back. She paused as she was on the way back from the window. She began to admire her broomstick, the prized broom that helped to bring the Quidditch Cup to the Gryffindors the year before. Before she could think about her favorite pastime, being a Chaser, she heard a big pop behind her. Finally, for the first time all holiday, she smiled.


	3. 3-The Plan

_Chapter 3_

As the time came closer, Lily grew nervous. Would this work? Did her parents suspect something when she had let out a yelp of excitement upon reading the note? There were so many things that could to wrong, and even more things that needed to go right. Before she knew it, it was 11:44 at night. One more minute before she could finally talk to Scorpius. She began to pace, from the door all the way to the desk at the window, and back. She paused as she was on the way back from the window. She began to admire her broomstick, the prized broom that helped to bring the Quidditch Cup to the Gryffindors the year before. Before she could think about her favorite pastime, being a Chaser, she heard a big pop behind her. Finally, for the first time all holiday, she smiled.

* * *

As Lily turned slowly, a smile on her face, Scorpius let out a sigh of relief. Not only had the plan worked, but it looked like she wasn't as mad as he had thought. he strode toward her, closing the gap in three strides, and looked straight into her eyes. "I missed you... Even though you were right here. Are you alright, love?" His gentle smile flickered as he watched tears swim in Lily's eyes. "Lil?"

* * *

She didn't know what had come over her. Perhaps it was the fact that she could finally look at him without being glared at, or maybe it was the stress of the whole week finally breaking over, but she couldn't stop herself. She burst into tears, and pulled herself into Scorpius's body, embracing him so tightly that it took his breath away. She stayed there for what seemed to be an eternity. until her silent sobs no longer shook her so violently that she couldn't breathe properly. Slowly calming herself, wiping her face with the back of her sleeve, she baked away. Giggling weakly, she said, "Hi. Good to see you." As she said this, Lily brought her eyes up from her feet, to gaze into the face of Scorpius. Her hears skipped a beat in exhilaration when she saw her favorite easy smirk on his face. It took everything she had not to scream out in joy.

* * *

"I can't lie. I'm so confused right now." And he was. But he hadn't been happier all week. Finally, he could see her, Finally, he could hold her. Finally, he could tell her that he loved her. "But that's okay. I'll just pretend that never happened, and distract you from all the sniffling." Giving her a quick once-over, he closed the small gap she had once again created, and kissed her. It thrilled him that as soon as his lips met hers, her whole body went limp. For Scorpius, there was nothing in the room, nothing in the whole world, other than her. It was as if he had been left in a dark, empty room for six days, and when he was released he was finally experiencing food again. The only thing that mattered was that he was never left without the glorious creature in his arms again. When the drawn-out, intimate moment finally ended, Lily kept her eyes shut and sighed, with a smile on her perfect lips. It struck Scorpius that the girl before him was the only person other than his parents that he had ever been himself with. To literally everyone else, he was a quiet, observant boy. It was thrilling to finally have someone other than his mother and father who he could share a laugh with, or race around the grounds with, or even play a game of Muggle cards with and not have to guard what he said or did. When Lily opened her eyes, Scorpius told her what had just occurred to him. Wiping a tear from her cheek, Scorpius kissed her gently. This moment was perfect.

* * *

"Why does the sun have to come up?" Lily spoke the first words in hours. Since they had first embraced, they sat in very near silence, holding each other, being together. It was so perfect that it actually pained Lily to see the night pass. The warmth coming from Scorpius, his strong arms like a shield around her, was enough for her to keep a smile on her face from the time they had sat on her bed until that moment. But as the first beams of sunlight burst into the purple dawn sky, even her heart felt cold. Who knows how long it would be until they could be together again! Lily thought of the look of anguish and disgust that would be on her father's face when they first saw each other one week prior. It was a troubling memory, and a face she never wanted to see again. Now it was decision time. Lily cleared her throat in agitation. "Scorpius... How are we going to make this work?"

* * *

It was the question he had been waiting for. He had been thinking about it for most of the night, but didn't want to ask. "Well... I think we should first get through the next two weeks. That's going to be a real challenge. I think that at school we can just ignore what everyone else says. It'll be hard, and people will think we're some kind of freaks, but I think it'll work." They say in silence for a few minutes, thinking. Suddenly, as if holding it off for another second would make him lose the courage, Scorpius closed his eyes, took a quick, deep breath, and blurted out, "Lily, it has to work. We have to make this work because I love you." Before his eyes were open, Lily was kissing him.


	4. 4-Criminally Insane, Meet Good Intention

_Chapter 4_

It was a magical ending to a magical night. As the orange morning sun burst out into the horizon, and her mother's enchanted clock started screaming at the Potter family, Scorpius took one last look of longing at Lily Luna Potter, and then Disapparated back downstairs to feign waking up with the rest of the sat back down on the bed with a big flop. How could she survive the next two weeks practically in isolation when she knew the boy she loved- and who loved her- was right downstairs? She pulled out the guitar her grandfather had gotten her for Christmas three years ago and began to pluck. She chuckled when she started thinking about his strange obsession with everything Muggle. As she played, morphing into strums of chords, Lily began to speak aloud to herself. "Yes. This will work. I know that things will be fine between us, regardless of what happens here. Another two months and I'll be of age, and then he really won't be able to tell me who I can and cannot see. Yes... This has to work because we love each other... Even if my parents throw me out, nothing will change. That's what he did, that's what I'll do..." As this went on, she got more and more excited, until James came barging into her room, yelling to put the guitar away or else he'd blow it up. Lily had gotten so worked up that the entire house could hear her strumming. 'Yes,' she thought. 'This will work.'

* * *

The next two weeks went at twice the pace of the previous one, so that by the time his last night at the Potter's house was upon him before he ever dreamed it would be. With the renewed determination of himself and Lily, they had managed to make their separation a challenge rather than a punishment. the person who could stay away longest without snapping would win. If he were being honest, Scorpius would have lost in the coming days had the holiday not been over. But thankfully the break was over before he snapped, and the next thing he knew the whole family (save James, who was back to classes at the Ministry for Auror training) was piled into a magically elongated and widened Ford Taurus (apparently that was "an upgrade from the old Weasley car") and whizzing down the freeway to meet the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Lily Luna was not phased in the least about the car. She was used to it. She might have found Scorpius's reaction funny, however, had she not been distracted by the information that Scorpius had released the night before, to her, her mother, and her father. Apparently Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy, was planning on meeting his son at the station. He had claimed to want to "Meet the assuredly charming young lady, and discuss further action." When Scorpius translated the meaning of that statement, it was exactly what she had feared. They wanted to size her up, and get a good swing if possible. While it "Could always be me reading into it too much!" Lily was still concerned about what would happen. She was the most frightened that her father and his, rivals during their time at Hogwarts, even after the Battle, would see each other. Lily had heard many times of the quarrels that their grandfathers had gotten into. As they approached the parking lot of King's Cross, Scorpius reviewed the plan once more, whispering it into her ear so that her parents and brother couldn't hear. When Lily was sure that she understood, she grasped Scorpius's hand and didn't let go. To think she felt the Christmas night plan was dangerous!

* * *

It seemed to take an eternity. walking side-by-side with Lily. Since her parents were walking behind them, and they had their trolleys to push, they couldn't do much more than that. however there was one perk to being in a train station at Christmas Time. They could talk freely, without fear of anyone else overhearing them."Are you sure this is going to work," Lily continued to implore of him. Scorpius couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. "Yes. We'll be fine." He arranged his face into a mocking smirk. "Don't you trust me?" He laughed again as she searched for something to say. Sometimes it was too much fun to mess with her. In the last three-and-a-half months that they had dated, and several years before that, he thoroughly enjoyed watching Lily's reactions to everything. Especially when the reactions were the kind where she stumbled over the beginning of several different words, finally settling on an incomprehensible grunt, followed by a long glare at the ground until her face returned to a human shade of pink. By the time Lily had decided that she didn't hate every inch of cement she tread on, it was time to put the plan into action.


	5. 5-The real Man Behind the Curtain

Mouthing each step of the plan to herself as she went, Scorpuis led the way to the barrier of Platform 9 ¾. She watched as he gathered speed to a healthy trot, and then sped straight past the wall he had been running at. To Lily, it was obvious that he'd missed. But with a quick, cautious look back toward her family, Lily discovered that they were, in fact, convinced that Scorpius had gone through. With a stabilizing breath, Lily began to follow suit. Just as she was about to take her last bound toward the wall, she heard someone cry out her name. Whipping her head around, she realized it was her cousin's boyfriend, as well as her father's godson. Teddy Tonks, complete with wildly blue hair, was walking toward her, with a big smile on her face. Cursing him under her breath, she plastered a smile onto her face and waited for him to reach her. "Teddy, long time no see!"

* * *

How could it all go so wrong so quickly? Now Scorpius, with trolley and owl in tow, was stuck behind the wall on Platform 10, trying to figure out what to do. He could always Apparate onto the platform, but that would risk exposure to the Muggles, and he could possibly lose his possessions. The other option, of course, was to just casually stroll out from behind, as if coming back out from the Platform. If her dad questioned it he could claim that his parents were in there and he didn't want to risk being seen… Or he could stick to the original plan. Any of these were risky for someone. All of this thinking was done while he was listening to Lily and her friend Teddy chat about their lives. 'No, Malfoy. You're Head Boy for a reason. You can figure this out without a hitch.' He continued to mentally boost himself until he had the courage to whip around from behind the border and successfully land himself right behind Lily. Her parents obviously suspected nothing.

* * *

Boy, how she missed Teddy. When she was 10, the year before she started at Hogwarts, he would spend every single day at her house, because he had nothing better to do after leaving Hogwarts. She was certainly enjoying talking to him, but then, along with the sudden, unplanned reappearance of Scorpius, the came to the realization that the conversation would have to wait. "Listen, Teddy. I'll send you an owl, but I really must be going. Prefects need to meet in the front before we leave!" Obviously convinced, Teddy gave her a quick hug and Disaparated on the spot. She had forgotten that Scorpius was behind her until he suddenly whispered in her ear, "We're pretending that my parents were on the platform. If they actually are, then good. If they aren't, they Disapparated as soon as they saw me without you. Let's just go onto the Platform and play it by ear. No invisibility today, I'm afraid…" Lily, disappointed by the spoiled plan, turned in time to see his back fly through the barrier. Obviously her parents were very involved with talking to her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, because they hadn't looked over since Scorpuis had returned. "Prefects meeting on the Hogwarts Express at the Christmas holidays. Honestly, Teddy…" With that, she sped at the barrier for real, and moments later found herself on Platform 9 ¾, looking at the gleaming red Hogwarts Express. Just as she was about to stride forward to look for Scorpius, a tall man stepped in her way. Looking up, she saw who was unmistakably Scorpuis's father. Draco Malfoy had indeed come to see them off.

* * *

It all happened in the blink of an eye. One second, he was looking at the train. The next, he was looking at his father's nose and being pushed to the side. He watched from the ground (where he had landed) in terror as Lily's flaming orange hair burst through the brick wall and be stopped by the same figure as he had. The only difference was that the very top of her head only met his collarbone. Scorpuis felt frozen to the ground as he watched the girl he loved receive the same frosty smile as he father had on the first day that Scorpius had ever gone to the Hogwarts Express. Horrified, Lily took a step back, just to bump into the wall next to the barrier. Finally, Scorpius found his strength, got up, and stood next to Lily. Bringing himself up to be as tall as possible, he said, "Father, if you touch her, you're going to regret it." He wasn't sure where the sudden bravery came from, but it seemed to be there to stay. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as the icy smile that had been directed toward Lily was turned to be sent to himself. "Just go home. You've met her, now you're going to say goodbye and leave." He didn't leave.


	6. 6-Let's Hope the In-Laws Get Along

A quick glance toward the big clock on the platform told Lily that they had just minutes before they would miss the train. How could they get away from Draco Malfoy without any drama? For the first time in years, Lily Luna Potter found herself praying, 'Please, please let my dad come now. I really need his help.' As if she had said it aloud for her parents to hear, that very second her mother came through the wall, bumping into the pair of trolleys that lay abandoned in front of the barrier. 'This has to mean that Dad is coming too!' Lily thought gratefully. But when the next second passed and he didn't come, her heart sank. They were definitely in trouble now. "Well, well. Draco Malfoy." Her mom, finally tearing her eyes away from the figure before the three of them, quickly darted her eyes around the scene. Then, turning a light shade of Weasley Red, she spat, "What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing with my daughter, Malfoy?" Taking a step toward him, she pointed a finger sharply upward at his face. Her eyes focused on the same point as her finger, going even redder, she continued, "You will stay well away from my daughter and whoever may be with her. If you lay so much as a finger or a levitation charm on Lily Luna, I will be after and finished with you faster than you can say 'Death Eater'." A few of the parents on the platform, Lily noticed, looked wildly toward them on the mention of the name Death Eater. "Go, mom," Lily muttered to no one in particular, allowing a small smile to creep across her face.

* * *

'What the bloody hell is going on…' Scorpuis Malfoy wondered to himself. When he had seen Ginny Potter come bounding through the barrier, his first thought was to hide. Not hide himself, but hide Lily's mom. He was sure that his father would destroy her. But when she stepped toward, menacingly threatening him, he realized that there was no need to worry. Keeping an eye on the clock that was dangerously near to 11:00, Scorpius stepped between Lily and Draco. "Father, I think you'd better move. We're going to miss our train." Scorpius tried his best to use an icy tone, but he feared that it came off as simply bored. However, to his surprise, his father did step aside. He bowed to the side, blocking Lily's mother from stepping forward, but allowing Scorpuis and Lily Luna to proceed toward the train.

He looked back toward the pair of parents, both red with what had to be rage, and got a sinking feeling in his stomach. While to Lily it would look like the situation was covered by her mother's rage, Scorpius knew better. He knew what his father was capable of both physically and magically, and the fear that had been washed away before came creeping back. Unsure that Ginny Potter would come out if this unscathed, Scorpuis ushered a confident Lily toward the train. Trying to distract her, Scorpius made a show of magiking their trunks and owls onto the Hogwarts Express. When he looked back, just before following the belongings into the train, he saw his father and Lily's mother stride back through the barrier heatedly. This wasn't going to be pretty, whatever was going to happen.

* * *

A quick glance toward her face told Lily Luna that her mother would be fine without her daughter's help. So Lily, first retrieving her trolley, followed Scorpius to the compartment where her cousin Hugo and brother Albus were already sitting. Allowing Scorpius to magic her trunk and owl onto the train, Lily turned to wave to her mother. But when she looked, her mother and Draco Malfoy were gone. With a shrug, she stepped onto the train. The moment she did so, the train let out a huge puff of white smoke, ad set off for the long journey to Hogwarts. Closing the door behind her, Lily slid into the compartment. Sitting down next to Scorpius again, she assessed the conditions of the room. It appeared that her friends were astonished that a Slytherin was in their room rather than in the normal car they held for themselves. Mostly though, Lily was astounded by the fact that Hugo, her best friend and favorite cousin, and Albus looked as though they were arout to fall off of their seats from trying to hold in laughter. Looking from face to face, she saw a mixture of expressions on the four other Gryffindor and Ravenclaw faces. From anger to fear, each person looked very, very uncomfortable. Elbowing Scorpius in the side, she gave the ceiling a look that she hoped Scorpius took as meaningful. "Hello, everybody! I'm Scorpius Malfoy, Lily's boyfriend." As warm and inviting as it was, Lily could have murdered him right there. Her embarrassed wail was masked by the hysteria of her cousin and brother. This was going to be a long train ride.


	7. 7-Message in a Stallion

*Author's Notes: I took some license with the charm that is cast. The trio never needed to cast it while on their journey, though Hermione DID say that she had potentially figured it out. So sorry if it seems ridiculous. I just went with whatever was easiest! Also, _Loqui_ is roughly the Latin translation for 'speak'.*

_Chapter 7_

Scorpius Malfoy, for the first time ever, had fun on the Hogwarts Express. Chatting mostly with Hugo and Albus, he was able to be outgoing and cheeky for the entire ride. The other four students were obviously uncomfortable, but he hoped they were warming up to him. For the long ride, the three boys talked about their classes, professors, and Quidditch. Unfortunately, Scorpius noticed, Lily was not being her usual self. She was quieter than usual, only speaking when spoken to, and looking out toward the window for long spans before blinking. The most worrying of all though were her hands. They normally never stopped moving. She was always running through plays, exercising her wrists, of fidgeting. But today they were still. Her hands, usually full of life, were motionless. Since her brother and cousin were there, he didn't want to try to pry. But he had to figure out a way to get her alone, so that he could do just that. So Scorpius stood, and sliding the glass door open, he said, "I have to go say hello to the other Slytherins… Hopefully I come back in one piece!" With the last retort, Scorpius saw Lily's head snap up. Then he turned and left, leaving the door open, going the opposite direction from the Slytherin car. He hoped with all of his might that Lily would follow.

* * *

"…I come back in one piece!" She had to have heard him wrong. Lily Luna Potter, distraught by the thought of losing another person in one day, whipped her head up and locked eyes with Scorpius. Just for the smallest of moments, she thought she saw something in his eyes. But then, the moment passed, the thought In his eyes faded, and he left. Finally aware of her surroundings, Lily turned to her friends, cousin, and brother and asked, "Where is he going?" To her surprise, their answer was that he was going to check in at the Slytherin car. 'The Slytherin car? But he went toward the front of the train, not the back!' She faltered for a few seconds, and finally made up her mind. Without a word, she stood and followed him, closing the door behind her. To her surprise and relief, he was waiting for her in the next cabin. Making sure that no one was coming, she went in, closing the curtains behind her. "I'm not going to waste any time with this. What is going to happen to my mom? At first I figured that they would be fine, but thinking back to their faces, I have a really bad feeling. I think someone is going to get hurt." She paused for a moment, and then continued desperately, "Scorpius, I think something happened. When I looked back to where they had been, they were gone. There is no was that they simply let it go. That's not my mom. What if they got into a fight and started to yell and make a scene outside? What if they left and started to duel? What if my dad was pulled—" She could feel the tears coming to her eyes as Scorpius jumped up and grabbed her shoulders to stop her. He kissed her forehead lightly, and then looked into her eyes. "Lily, I have an idea. One time when I was at the Ministry, I was with Minister Shacklebolt. An auror needed to contact him quickly because there was an emergency. Do you remember me telling you about how he contacted the Minister? Lily remembered well. Nodding her head vigorously, she asked, "Do you think you know how to do it?"

* * *

He wasn't going to tell her, but Scorpius had learned how to do it in September. The year before, Professor Longbottom had taught him how to produce a corporeal Patronus. Then, in August, he had seen this Patronus speak out loud. It had burst in, spoken, and then disappeared. He had to learn how to do it, so he contacted Professor Longbottom, who sent him a book. In the book was this charm. "It's a long story, but yes. I learned how to do it. Now do you want me to try to send it to your mother? Ask her to send you an owl? I can do that." When she looked helplessly and beseechingly up at him, h had his answer. He held the tip of his wand close to his lips, and whispered into it. When he had finished, he cast the charm. "_Loqui Expecto Patronum_!" He turned and smiled at Lily. She was watching the Patronus, in the form of a large stallion. She had a look of amazed fascination, which Scorpius appreciated greatly. Stepping into her line of sight, he got Lily to look at him. "Lily, when we get to school, expect an owl to come at some point. If an owl doesn't come by breakfast tomorrow, then we can worry. Until then, we're going to assume that your mom and dad are fine." Grasping both of her hands and holding them to his chest, he crouched so that their eyes were on the same level. "Lily, we're here now. Finally we can be in the same room without fear of being turned into bird baths by any disapprovers. Be here now. Be there, wherever there may be, then." He leaned in, kissed her deeply, with strong lips which Lily molded hers to. Then he smiled and said, "Come. Time to join the Slytherins for a while." Lily shivered. Scorpuis didn't blame her.


End file.
